1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, medical systems, such as an endoscopic operation system for using an endoscope to perform a procedure, are widely used, and a wide variety of medical devices are employed.
An example of a known medical system arranged in an operating room includes an endoscopic operation system illustrated in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-020011, the endoscopic operation system including: a cart provided with various medical devices, such as a camera apparatus for endoscope connected with an endoscope, a light source apparatus, and an image recording apparatus, and including a display apparatus, such as a TV monitor, that displays an endoscopic image and the like; and a patient bed.
In recent years, an apparatus is also known that receives video signals from a medical image shooting apparatus and the like called medical modalities in addition to endoscopic image signals and that displays the video signals from the medical modalities on the display apparatus in the endoscopic operation system along with the endoscopic images.
Note that examples of the medical modalities include MRI, CT, and an ultrasound endoscope, and other examples include a patient monitor apparatus and a fluoroscopic apparatus that output biological information.
A system is also proposed, in which the video signals from the modalities, such as MRI and CT, are supplied from an image saving and communication system terminal called PACS (picture archiving and communication system).
On the other hand, a monitor is proposed as a display apparatus in the endoscopic operation system in recent years, in which an internal image processing section can change a color set value and the like of an image to be displayed.
In this type of monitor, the internal image processing section enables processing of changing a resolution or changing a screen display mode (for example, changing between a one-screen display mode and a two-screen display mode) in addition to the processing of changing the color set value of the image, regardless of an external image processing apparatus.